


There Are More Yarns To Be Told

by adventuresofnic



Series: Indescribable [2]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - All Media Types
Genre: Carmillas life later, F/F, Hollstein - Freeform, Self Pity, but still some, not as much angst as part 1, read 1st part before this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:11:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4739117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adventuresofnic/pseuds/adventuresofnic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frozen forever in time.<br/>Nothing else left to do.<br/>Except sit here.<br/>And wait for you. </p><p>(Read part one before you read this or this will not make much sense)</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Are More Yarns To Be Told

**Author's Note:**

> like said if you haven't read prt 1 please go do that before you read this!

There are more yarns to be told,

...

You've been traveling. You don't like going to the same place twice but considering your last trip to Paris was cut short, you decide to go back. Packing up your things from your quaint little apartment in Spain you book a flight and head out.

It's a lot different from the last time you were there. That one library you loved to go to is no longer there, the café around the corner has been turned into a booming club, every thing has changed. New faces and places. Honestly, it's a little nauseating.

"Things change, time doesn't stop for one person."

You only stay in Paris for about seven months. You tell yourself it's because it's gotten too crowded although you know deep down what the real reason is; seeing all those happy couples in love made your heart ache all over again.

...

Its been four years since you've left Silas. You've done went to all of the places you can go. Except one... London. She always said she wanted to go there so you avoid it like the plague. Save yourself the pain you figure.

"Always selfish, can't you be anything but?"

Fuck it, you think one day. Living in the hot plains of Africa obviously isn't your cup of tea. You snicker to yourself given the fact that thought was very ironic considering what your about to do.

...

All you take with you is a couple hundred grand (courtesy of your 300+ year bank account savings), a copy of Camus, and a fading yellow pillow. It's pathetic and you know it, but you still can't bring yourself to let it go, even after its done lost her scent. Now all it smells like is salty tears and a torn up love.

"Forever lost, you had a second chance but you screwed that up too."

London isn't as bad as you expected. Even though every red telephone booth reminds you of a certain mug, you push past it. You managed to buy an apartment above a small art shop; you've never really been into making art, more appreciating it. That is until the stores owner (and your landlord) a small sweet aged lady gives you a sketch pad and pencils the day you move in. Its a nice gesture so you try your hand and surprisingly your good at it. But everything you draw some how always circles back to her.

...

10 years after you moved in, Sicil (the owner/landlord) starts making comments on how young you still look. A starting emotion in you tells you to run and never look back but you're finally semi-happy, plus you're tired of running. So you tell her, not your entire life story, just the basics. You expected her to cower in fear or something of the sorts but no, she gives you a smile and says "I knew it was impossible for someone to be that pretty without a little something extra" which leaves you both laughing.

"You don't deserve this much understanding."

...

A few months after the initial conversation Sicil falls ill. Her granddaughter comes in and takes over the shop, stating that she was not to question anything you do under strict reprimanding by her grandmother. She's nice enough you suppose, sometimes you walk together to see Sicil in the hospital.

Its when she catches you feeding in the dark ally way between the shop and the next building you begin to have a problem. You put up with a week filled with her "casually" placing crosses everywhere and avoiding any contact before you finally snap.

"Yet another person in this world who sees you as a monster."

Apparently dragging a screaming teenager into a hospital isn't the wisest thing you've done but you need this sorted out, so you bring Sicil her granddaughter and tell her to explain because you had had enough.

...

After a couple of years Sicil dies and you actually cry. Your up in your apartment when Teri (you finally put up enough effort to learn the girls name) comes up. You open the door and let her in, you notice her eyes widen at the many drawings you have scattered around but she makes not comment. You both sit on the couch and after a few moments of silence she speaks, "My grandmother, uh in her will, she left you the shop..." You look at her like she's crazy and ask if she's kidding. "No, I told her I didn't want it, that I had a job offer in Berlin. So, she gave it to you." Sitting there stunned for a few minutes, Teri starts talking again. "Um, who is this girl? If you don't mind me by asking." She says picking up one of the many trashed sketches of the honey blonde you've drawn, never quite getting something right about her. You swallow hard, "Just someone I used to know." Leaving it at that she nods and goes.

"You make me sick, pitying yourself like that"

That's the last time you see Teri, she left for Germany and you left for downstairs. Not many people come in, you learn. You like that.

...

26 years fly by after that, its the same routine everyday. Wake up at four in the afternoon, open at five, stay open till one. Simple. Most of your customers are usually well aged and suffering memory loss so they don't notice how young you still are.

"You shouldn't have such domesticity."

Its when your out walking to get a cup of tea that a flash of familiarity crosses your body. You freeze where you are in the middle of the sidewalk and you look up from your boots. Your eyes scanning the crowd as a whiff of distinct vanilla catches your nose, eyes flying to your left they lock with light brown and you feel the not needed air rush out of your body.

Its her, its Laura and she's looking dead at you.

...

And more wounds to be healed.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, part three will be up when I get around to posting it.


End file.
